Divine Super Saiyan
DIvine Super Saiyan is a rather unique transformation within Dragon Ball Alteration and is first achieved by Gohan of the Alteration Timeline/Dimension after shown how to achieve it by Ruttsu Karera. Overview This unique state is reached when a Saiyan taps into a denser well of power that lies beneath their normal Ki. This Ki, despite being denser and as this forms name would imply, isn't God Ki but rather a naturally dense Ki that comes about when Ki reaches a certain amount. This transformation, on its own, can't rival Super Saiyan God but when combined with transformations of the normal Super Saiyan branch can reach a power output rivaling that of Super Saiyan God. Appearance This form appears similar to that of the original Super Saiyan transformations, with the exception of the eyes of the form. This form seems to shift the user's facial features, more specifically their eyes, to that of a menacing 'Death Glare', as well as change it's eye color to that of gold rather than teal, as the normal forms would. This transformation seems to gift it's user a special and specific hair dew that will always appear when entering this form and its subsequent upgrades. For Gohan, his hair shortened and resembles that of his first Super Saiyan state, possessing two bangs on his forehead with one being much thicker and prominent that the other. The aura decreases in size in comparison to their base form and would appear to be radiating beneath the user when brought forth, this is thought to be due to the density of the Ki. When emitting an aura it also seems to clump together before radiating away from the body. The coloration of the aura is always golden and doesn't change no matter how evil a person may be or sinister intentions they may possess. The user's Ki can be sensed by other individuals but is also surprisingly accompanied by a field of pressure when within a certain radius of the user. Power and Flaws The Divine Super Saiyan form is said to be 400 times weaker than that of Super Saiyan God, which unfortunately doesn't possess a set multiplier. This form grants remarkable speed and strength but comes at a great cost of high strain on the body which can result in the almost instantaneous death of the user if it isn't capable of handling the sudden usage of this denser Ki. This transformation requires no form of mental utility and relies solely upon the bodies ability to handle itself, this physical resilience is most important when initially unlocking this power due to the denser Ki wanting to remain beneath the normal Ki and will sometimes experience sort bursts of Ki reversing back into the body, causing damage to the user and a fluctuation in power output. In time these reverse Ki immissions will lessen until it no longer occurs as the body adapts. Gohan himself has dubbed this form almost completely unusable for himself due to the drawback it possesses and says that God Ki is a much better alternative as the Super Saiyan God form possesses almost all the benefits without the drawbacks and that only a body of the highest durability could possibly master this form. Gohan was only able to access this form for the slightest of mico-seconds before suffering drawbacks, despite not possessing any form of fatigue or injury beforehand. Usage Shortly after Gohan's battle with the God of Destruction Beerus, and under the teachings of his close friend Ruttsu, began training to achieve the Divine Super Saiyan state after since losing the Super Saiyan God form. Gohan only ever once attempted to achieve this form and quickly denounced that idea after suffering from a huge backlash of power mear micro-seconds after achieving it. This resulted in Gohan's entire left side to become crippled and only healed thanks to the magical properties of the Sensu Beans and since then has never once attempted this transformation again. Hypothetical Hybrid Transformations Ascension 1 This form is thought to be brought about by combining the Divine Super Saiyan form with the first Super Sayan form of the original branch transformations. This hybrid form doesn't change the appearance of the user in any way that differs from the Divine Super Saiyan transformation. Despite never being attained by anyone this form is believed to be 50 times stronger than the Divine Super Saiyan form on its own but is still drastically weaker than both Super Saiyan God and by extension Blue. Despite being weaker than Super Saiyan Blue, it actually possesses a much more drastic elevation in power output from Divine Super Saiyan than Super Saiyan Blue does from Super Saiyan God. This form has a higher physical requirement than the previous form by roughly a factor of fifty. Power Output Equation D × 50 Ascension 2 Just as the previous Ascension form, this one is brought about by combining Divine Super Saiyan with a Super Saiyan form of the original branch family, more specifically Super Saiyan 2. No physical changes present itself but the power increases by two in comparison to the last form. Once again this form isn't powerful enough to rival the power of Super Saiyan God but is still extremely powerful in its own regard. The physical requirements of this form are twice as demanding as the first Ascension form and are almost unimaginable in this way. Power Output Equation D × 100 Ascension 3 This hypothetical form is the result of combining Divine Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 together and despite being the most physically demanding form thus far, this form has actually been achieved by the Saiyan-Tuffle hybrid Ruttsu in his Altered Divine Super Saiyan form. This form matches the power output of Super Saiyan God but is still weaker than that of the Super Saiyan Blue form. Power Output Equation D × 400 Trivia *Divine Super Saiyan is my own take on how I think God Ki should've been expressed, a great reward at a great risk *Due to not wanting this form to replace the Super Saiyan God form I made its power output substantially weaker than that of the God form as well as elevating the physical requirement needed to achieve and maintain this form *This form has only ever been mastered by a single individual by using his bodies unique ability to regulate itself and due to this has created an 'altered' state of this form in order to master it *This form can't be affected by Ki less dense than itself, meaning that normal Ki is completely useless again it and makes only God Ki a viable use against it *Similar to Super Saiyan 5 of Toyotarō's Dragon Ball AF, this form is first achieved by a Saiyan hybrid and subsequently used in a different way than it's regular counterpart and resulting in a drastically different appearance *Despite being a Saiyan transformation, no full-bred Saiyan has ever come close to achieving this form and has only ever presented itself is hybrids such and Gohan as Ruttsu Ki Diagram Category:Transformation created by Fuk.u.im.goku Category:Transformations Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Dragon Ball Alteration Category:Higher Ki